What come inbetween
by lou
Summary: OS. Traduction. Une discussion entre Bellatrix et Severus à propos de la mort de Sirius...


Titre : Ce qui se passe entre eux (what come inbetween)

Auteur original: Bellatrix Malfoy

Traductrice : Lou

Rating : Pg 13

Couple : Severus Snape/ Bellatrix Black

** What come inbetween**

Severus n'était pas quelqu'un d'amusant; en fait il était surtout connu pour sa haine des gens en général. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été surpris lorsque Lucius Malfoy avait insisté pour qu'il organise une fête chez lui. La guerre entre les forces du bien et du mal n'était pas finie, loin de là, et le fait qu'un grand nombre des "camarades" de Severus avaient été "sauvés" d'Azkaban y jouait pour beaucoup…

Il lui restait seulement une semaine de vacances avant de reprendre son poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Mais Lucius en avait décidé ainsi, et il avait annoncé que la fête restait à l'ordre du jour. Le manoir Snape fut donc nettoyé de fond en comble, comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant et, en moins d'une heure, les invités étaient arrivés et bavardaient allègrement.

Personne ne pourrait suspecter un rassemblement de mangemorts au manoir Snape. Après tout, Severus était maintenant un « alli » de confiance de Dumbledore et il devait vivre relativement caché. Comme les chandeliers procuraient une lumière tamisée dans la pièce sombre et que le champagne et le brandy coulaient à flots, la plupart des mangemorts en vinrent à tenir des conversations inintéressantes, pour ne pas dire stupides.

Mais bien entendu, Severus n'était pas friand des foules. Alors, dès qu'il eu donné à Lucius la preuve de son entière et totale approbation (à chaque phrase incohérente qu'il prononçait), il s'éclipsa de la pièce afin d'explorer sa propre demeure, qu'il avait rarement le loisir de visiter.

Il avait juste quelques mois de libre dans l'année, qu'il dédiait à son travail à Poudlard, ou maintenant à l'ordre et aux mangemorts. Il se rappela à peine le chemin qu'il avait emprunté tandis qu'il reprenait une gorgée de Brandy. Il s'engagea dans un de ses familiers corridors, surpris par la lumière émanant de ses quartiers.

"Qui pourrait être assez stupide pour venir dans mes quartiers privés" se demanda-t-il, en poussant la porte. La pièce était éclairée par une large cheminée, illuminant chaque recoin sombre de la pièce de ses ombres cramoisies. Cela prit un court instant à ses yeux pour s'acclimater à la lumière, avant qu'il ne fixe la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui.

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur lui, indifférents, tandis qu'elle choisissait un livre de l'imposante bibliothèque.

"Bellatrix" murmura-t-il. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire... un sourire suggestif.

"Bonsoir Severus", ronronna-t-elle.

"Que fais-tu là?" demanda-t-il sèchement, jetant un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle se retourna vers lui, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs derrière son épaule. Sa longue robe noire ondula doucement quand elle traversa la pièce pour venir s'asseoir près du feu.

"Cela m'ennuyais d'écouter Rudolphus raconter des anecdotes, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir chercher quelque chose à lire"

"Je vois" dit-il, la regardant suspicieusement. « Je doute que tu ai pu faire çà à Azkaban »

 "C'est vrai "

Severus traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le minibar. Il avala le reste de son brandy, et se resservit un verre.

« Quelque chose à boire Bella ? »

"Je prendrais comme toi"

Il lui servit un brandy et traversa lentement la pièce, lui apportant le verre dont elle se saisit avec hésitation. Elle huma la liqueur, le regardant au travers son verre. Il referma son livre, levant ses sourcils

"pourquoi est-tu ici? »

Elle sourit doucement, les yeux dans le vague. "Je m'ennuie facilement. Je voulais trouver un lieu tranquille, pour réfléchir. »

" Réfléchir… A propos de quoi? »

"La vie... La mort" dit-elle en haussant les épaules, « et tout ce qui se passes entre »

"Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu est une de celles qui ne sortent jamais vraiment de leur crises d'adolescence » , marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux. Severus eu soudain très chaud, à rester ici, devant la cheminée, avec cette femme réputée froide et cassante.

"Je n'ai jamais traversé une de ces périodes..." lui fit-elle remarquer.

"Et toutes ces fois, où tu es venue te plaindre à moi de ton cousin, ça ne comptait pas ?"

Bellatrix leva un sourcil, prenant une autre petite gorgée de brandy. Son pouce caressait distraitement son verre. Elle pencha la tête de côté, comme pour le contempler. « Il ne m'ennuiera plus. »

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre." Severus eut un sourire goguenard. « Au dernière nouvelle, Sirius Black aurait rencontré sa fin derrière le voile. »

 « Petit con » cracha-t-elle dans un souffle. Severus plissa ses yeux, soudain très intéressé par son visage vide d'expression. Il connaissait Bellatrix depuis des années; ils avaient débuté l'école ensemble. Elle était une de celles qui exprimait leur contentement dans la victoire, plus que la déception ou le dégoût, qui étaient les impressions que Severus croyait secrètement déceler ici.

"Alors dis-moi, comment le Lord a-t-il accueilli la nouvelle" s'enquit-il.

"Oh il était comblé de joie" dit-elle sarcastiquement.

" Et pourtant tu sembles si déçue. »

"Déçue?" s'esclaffa-t-elle. " Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose?"

Severus haussa les épaules "Tu ne sembles pas vraiment savourer ta victoire tout du moins. »

"Crois moi Severus, je sais comment tu aurais réagis dans une situation similaire. Mais ce n'était pas ma victoire. Non, ce putain de voile… »

Bellatrix marqua une pause avant d'avaler le reste de son verre et de le poser avec précaution sur le bureau de Severus. Elle fixa un instant quelques parchemins qui avaient été séparés en deux piles, avant de se retourner et faire face au maître des potions.  "Ce n'était pas ma victoire, c'était son compromis."

"Son compromis pour quoi?" demanda confusément Severus.

"Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Cette fois ci je n'ai pas gagné. Ce putain de voile... Je connaissais Sirius, mieux que quiconque. Si il avait voulu vivre, il aurait tout fait pour. Mais il savait que j'avais pris le meilleur de lui et a choisi de laisser le voile le tuer, plutôt que de connaître la mort de ma main… des mains de sa cousine.

Severus fixa les flammes. Même mort, Sirius Black avait le don d'affecter les gens. Même Bellatrix, la seule personne, à son avis, qui ne verrait jamais la mort de Sirus d'un mauvais œil, le considérait comme un saint d'une certaine façon.

"Peut importe le sort qu'il ai connu, il l'avait mérit », dit Severus d'une voix traînante, en retenant la colère qui perçait dans sa voix. Bellatrix se retourna vers lui, tandis qu'un petit rictus candide naissait sur ses lèvres. Les braises rougeoyantes qui se consumaient dans la cheminée firent étinceler ses yeux malveillants.

"Tu le détestais vraiment n'est-ce pas? Grinça-t-elle. Severus se leva et traversa silencieusement la pièce. Il replaça le livre que Bellatrix avait pris à sa place désignée, en ignorant la question. Bellatrix se mordit la lèvre, simulant la surprise, et laissa échapper un effroyable ricanement alors qu'elle venait le rejoindre. Elle fit courir un de ses longs doigts sur ses lèvres, et Severus frissonna en voyant le regard glacial et mauvais qu'elle lui lança.

"Je t'ai posé une question" souffla-t-elle. Elle marqua une courte pause et observa l'air surpris de Severus. "Et j'attend une réponse. »

Ses yeux se voilèrent, puis se fixèrent sur une zone d'ombre de la pièce. Il  put sentir son souffle glacé sur sa gorge, mais l'ignora. Il tandis le bras, et attrapa la main de Bellatrix, l'éloignant de ses lèvres. Son visage était inexpressif, quand il dit clairement, "Détester n'est pas un mot assez fort"

Bellatrix renifla doucement, notant que Severus tenait toujours sa main. Elle leva un sourcil, pour rencontrer son demi-sourire. Ils purent entendre des pas qui se rapprochaient, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le sourire de Severus s'effaça et Bellatrix se tourna pour voir qui venait d'entrer, avant de réaliser que c'était son mari.

"Severus" Rudolphus le salua brièvement et les regarda suspicieusement. « Que fais tu ici ? »

« Lucius est en train de raconter de ridicules histoires…Dont une certaine à propos du tour qu'il te joua pendant ta première année à Poudlard. »

"Lucius exagère" marmonna clairement Severus, secrètement irrité par la présence de son camarade mangemort.

"C'est çà. Bien Bellatrix je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. Nous ferions bien de rentrer nous coucher maintenant, avant que Goyle ne nous assomme avec sa version de la blague de l'hippogriffe dans un bateau. »

"Bien sur Rudolphus" dit elle clairement "laisse moi juste une minute pour dire au revoir."

Rudolphus leur lança des regards venimeux, avant de renifler et de quitter la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Bellatrix marmonna quelque chose, que Severus ne pu saisir, avant de se retourner vers lui d'un air ennuyé. Elle pris le verre de Brandy de ses mains, et le but d'un trait.

"Merlin sait combien de verres j'ai besoin pour l'affronter ce soir" grogna-t-elle rudement, faisant sourire Severus.

"Tu pourrais toujours le tuer dans son sommeil" dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui serrait amusant avec ça?" demanda-t-elle d'un air suggestif, en portant le verre plein à ses lèvres.

"Tu aurais trop à boire"

"Je n'en ai pas encore assez" murmura-t-elle. Soupirant, elle apprécia ses sentiments partagés tandis qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne nuit. Bellatrix prit son menton entre ses mains, et le regarda l'air espiègle. Comprenant son allusion, Severus secoua la tête.

"Rudolphus pourrait être juste derrière la porte" protesta-t-il faiblement.

Mais elle l'ignora, comme il espérait qu'elle le fasse, et se rapprocha encore plus, passant ses mains autour de son cou, et l'attirant plus près encore.

Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant se raidir un moment, avant qu'il ne se détende dans ses bras, et qu'il capture sa bouche. Il pu goûter le brandy qui restait sur ses lèvres, et humer son odeur, faisant courir un doigt le long de sa mâchoire. Il explora sa bouche, la goûtant un moment, avant qu'elle ne se dégage doucement, en sachant qu'il en voudrait plus.

"Maintenant, je dois y aller Severus" murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire amer. « Nous auront le temps pour ça plus tard »

Il fit courir ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure d'ébène, reniflant doucement et respirant profondément. Elle sourit doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front comme elle faisait lorsqu'il était en première année, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Severus resta là, appuyé contre son bureau, à bout de souffle. Il pouvait entendre les voix étouffée, des échos de la fête, tout autour de lui, et tandis que le feu le réchauffait doucement, il sourit.

Il reposa le verre de brandy sur son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte, sa longue robe noire tournoyant derrière lui, tandis qu'il retournait à la fête organisée en son honneur. En définitive, cela ne s'était pas aussi mal déroulé qu'il ne l'avait craint.

**Fin**


End file.
